Adam Everett
Jeffery Adam Everett (born February 5, 1977 in Austell, Georgia) is a Major League Baseball shortstop for the Detroit Tigers. He played collegiate baseball at the University of South Carolina. He was drafted in the first round of the 1998 Major League Baseball Draft and established himself for his defensive prowess as the starting shortstop for the Houston Astros in 2003. Professional career In 1995 the Chicago Cubs drafted Everett in the fourth round out of Harrison High School. He did not sign with the team and in 1998 he was selected by the Boston Red Sox with the 12th pick of the Major League draft. During the 1998 and 1999 seasons, Everett played for A Lowell and AA Trenton before he was traded to the Houston Astros during the 2000 season. That season he played 126 games at AAA New Orleans where he batted .245. Taking a break from minor league baseball he traveled to Sydney for the 2000 Summer Olympics, where he helped the US team capture the gold medal. Everett made his Major League debut on August 30, 2001 and scored his first run against the San Francisco Giants on September 18 to tie the game at 2–2 in the ninth inning. He appeared in nine games for the Astros that season and played 114 in New Orleans. In 2002 he appeared in 40 games for the Astros and played 88 in New Orleans. He was called up again in 2003 and played 128 games for the Astros. During that span he hit .256 with eight home runs. On August 6 Everett hit the first ever inside-the-park home run at Minute Maid Park versus the New York Mets. On July 9 he hit his first career grand slam against the Cincinnati Reds. Everett finished second in the 2004 National League All-Star balloting for shortstops behind the St. Louis Cardinals' Edgar Rentería. He has the best fielding percentage in baseball since 2004. In 2007, Everett became the all-time shortstop home run leader for the Houston Astros with 34. On June 14, 2007, Everett was involved in a collision with left fielder Carlos Lee while chasing down a fly ball. Everett was taken off the field on a medical cart, and was later diagnosed with a fractured fibula. He missed three months, returning for just three games in late September. On December 13, 2007 he was not offered a contract renewal by the Astros (who had recently traded for shortstop Miguel Tejada). He signed with the Minnesota Twins later the same day. On December 15, 2008, Everett signed a one-year deal with the Detroit Tigers worth $1 million plus incentives.Tigers agree to terms with Adam Everett On December 7, 2009, Everett signed another one-year deal with Detroit, worth $1.55 million.Lowe, John. Shortstop Adam Everett re-signs with Tigers, Detroit Free Press. Published December 7, 2009. Retrieved December 8, 2009. Personal Everett maintains a home close to Lake Allatoona and near Acworth, Georgia. He and his wife Jennifer have two daughters, Peyton and Paisley. Jennifer is originally from Birmingham, Michigan. Adam stated that it was a factor in his decision to sign with the Detroit Tigers. References External links *Everett is Mr. Smooth in the field - Meet the best defensive shortstop in baseball Jerry Crasnick ESPN.com Category:Players at the 2000 Summer Olympics Category:Houston Astros players Category:Minnesota Twins players Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:Lowell Spinners players Category:Trenton Thunder players Category:New Orleans Zephyrs players Category:Fort Myers Miracle players Category:Major League Baseball players from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Major League Baseball shortstops Category:Olympic baseball players of the United States Category:Olympic gold medalists for the United States Category:Rochester Red Wings players Category:University of South Carolina alumni Category:South Carolina Gamecocks baseball players Category:People from Douglas County, Georgia Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:Shortstops Category:Players